Season One/Ep 7: A-Maze-ing Day
A-Maze-ing Day was the seventh episode in Season One of Battle of the Sim-est. There was a surprise twist in the challenge because due to the previous episodes disqualification, the Vicious Campers were automatically safe. However, the Restless Rangers had to battle it out between themselves to find out who would be eliminated. The challenge involved them making their way through a maze in the quickest time possible and the slowest sim would be eliminated. Summary The Vicious Campers are given the day off leaving the Restless Ragers to race eachother in a maze. What will happen? Script A-Maze-ing Day *'Matt':Welcome back to Battle of the Sim-est. In the last episode the two teams sang-off against eachother in a contest. Aran of the Restless Ragers sadly refused and was disqualified from the competition. The Vicious Campers pulled a victory and, due to the disqualification, will be automatically safe tonight. I'm also going to add in a twist. Stay tuned to find out on Battle of the Sim-est! *camera flashes to the Restless Ragers' cabin* *'Violet':I can't believe it's only us on the chopping-block today. *'Iggy':*yawn* I know... *'Sasha':Oh oh oh oh oh! I can't wait to see the next challenge! We're definately going to win, right Iggy? *'Iggy':Right... *'Liberty':I just wonder who it will be... *everyone in the cabin turns and stares at Summer* *'Summer':What? *'Ray':Aha today will be interesting. *camera shoots to the Vicious Campers' cabin as Matt is walking in* *'Matt':Hey guys. I'm happy to announce a twist in today's challenge. *'Luis':What is it now? *'Matt':Due to yesterday's disqualification, you guys don't even have to compete today! *'Sandra':What? Yes! *'Chaz':So you mean like, we don't have to do anything today? *'Matt':Well...kinda. Not necessarily... *'Maria':What else is there then? *'Matt':Oh, well you see Madame Zoe's got some new recipes that she's gonna try out today. And you guys get to be her taste-testers! *'Everyone':WHAT?! *'Rhonda':Please please PLEASE Matt can we compete!? *'Matt':No you guys earned a little break. *'Jimmy':*faints* *'Jenny':Jimmy...oh forget it. *camera flashes to the Restless Ragers team next to giant hedges, trees, shrubs which are perfectly aligned wondering where their "enemies" are* *'Annie':Hey Matt? Where's everyone else? *'Matt':Well, I made a bit of a change in today's challenge... *'Travis':Yeah, well how big? *'Matt':Big as in the other team is not even competing today and that you guys are competing against eachother. *'Sasha':Oh no! Iggy! *grabs Iggy and holds him closely* *'Iggy':Let...me...go... *'Violet':Just get to the point Matt. What IS the challenge? *'Matt':Today you guys will be competing against eachother by completing a maze. Each contestant must start at the beginning and find their way to the end in the fastest time possible. The contestant that gets the lowest time will be automatically eliminated. *'Liberty':Against eachother... *'Travis':This is great. *'Matt':Exactly so prepare guys, we've also rigged the maze with many dead ends, confusing turns, and other "things". Sasha you're up first! *time passes by as Sasha is seen jumping off of trees quickly making her way through the maze. With a time of 14:39 she finishes* *'Sasha':Phew, that was tough. Iggy I SO bet you can do it faster than me! *'Iggy':Well...I dunno about that. *'Sasha':Come on go go go! *pushes Iggy into through the shrubs into the maze* *Iggy is seen walking through the maze until he comes across a swamp, a zombie is seen playing the piano. The zombie gets up and stares at Iggy* *'Zombie Carl':Hi! I'm Zombie Carl, will you be my friend? *'Iggy': *screams and runs in a random direction* *camera flashes to the Vicious Campers sitting at a table with many dishes prepared by Madame Zoe* *'Madame Zoe':I've given you guys each a different dish, go on and try them. *'Rhonda':*takes a bite out of her dish, a solid purple steak-looking substance. Chews a bit and immediately runs to the bathroom. She can be heard from the main room* BLECHHHHH! *'Edwin':I'm scared. *camera flashes to Liberty in the maze walking into a forest of numerous scary looking trees. She feels something fall on her head and then onto the floor making a grotesque squishing noise. She look down and sees that an Eyeball has fallen on her and looks around to see that all of the trees have eyeballs growing on them. She screams and bolts for the nearest exit* *camera flashes back to mess hall to see Rhonda, Sandra, and Jenny passed out on the floor, Chaz throwing up in the bathroom, Maria shaking in the corner, Edwin and Jimmy hallucinating, and Luis and Ian still sitting at the table about to eat* *'Madame Zoe':Go on boys, you are the last to taste my delicious new meals. *'Ian':Have you not SEEN what your "food" has done to everyone else?! *points at Maria in the corner, sitting down, holding her knees tightly* *'Maria':Find my happy place, my happy place, find my happy place... *keeps repeating the same phrases* *'Madame Zoe':Well thats because they couldn't handle it. I bet you two boys can! *'Edwin':*running around the mess hall* I'm walking on sunshine oooooh! *runs straight into a wall and passes out* *'Madame Zoe':Go on boys, try it! *'Luis':Okay okay! *stabs his fork through the green mush that looks like colored mashed potatoes and takes a bite* *falls backwards and passes out* *'Ian':Oh man... *takes a bite out of the red undescribable substance on his plate and smiles* Oh my! This is delicious! *consumes the rest* Do you have any more!? *'Madame Zoe': Someone who can truely handle my cooking! Hold on, i'll be right back child! *camera flashes to Matt stating the results of the maze course to the Restless Ragers* *'Matt':You all competed bravely. Some finished quickly, others finished slowly, but you all made it. I will now begin stating the results. Coming in first with a time of 11:34 is Ray, you are safe. *'Ray':Great. *'Matt':Coming in second with a time of 14:39 is Sasha and third with a time of 17:23 is Annie. You are both safe, congratulations. *Sasha and Annie hug eachother* *'Matt':Coming in fourth with a time of 20:43 is Travis, fifth with a time of 24:35 is Violet, and sixth with a time of 24:37 is Liberty. *'Liberty':You beat me by two seconds Violet, just two. *'Travis':Hey, atleast we all made it. *'Violet':*smiles* *'Sasha':Iggy! You said you would do well. *'Iggy':I tried, but I got lazy... *'Matt':In seventh with a time of 43:19 is...IGGY! Iggy you are safe! *'Sasha':Yayyyyyy! *grabs Iggy and hugs him hard* *'Iggy':*tries to pull himself away but Sasha overpowers him* *'Matt':That means Summer, you completed the maze in eighth place with a time of 1:34:58...how did that happen?! *'Summer':Oh I met someone... *camera flashes to Summer having a long conversation with Zombie Carl* *'Matt':Well this means that you are out of the competition, it's been great having you here. *'Summer':Aww...oh well bye guys! Good luck! *walks away in the wrong direction, back into the maze* *'Matt':Eh, she'll find her way out seen enough. Well how did you enjoy this episode? Awesome huh? Well you wonder what happened to the Vicious Campers? Well stay tuned next time for Battle...of...the...Sim-est! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes